RWBY-Conjuring of Vale
by KTAxSPECIALIST
Summary: Jay, A mysterious boy who doesn't have much of a back story, wakes up in a town called Vale. His dark side over time attempts to take over his body. With the help of a girl named Hannah can he stay in control when something big happens?
1. Chapter 1

I was a average boy walking around Vale, as I called myself, I don't really have a name people just call me Jay. I turned into an alleyway only to see a few guys, I ducked next to a trash can that was littered with flies and maggots, 'Eww disgusting' I thought as I swatted a few flies away. I heard a few voices getting closer.

"Have you seen the new suits that the boss ordered us?"

"No, do they have a built in boombox like I wanted?"

"Sadly they did not, well lets get the mobile radar set up."

I waited for the two people to pass me, but they started to turn their heads towards where I'm hiding. I activated my semblance, which turns me invisible for a minute. Both of the men looked at where I am, but they continued to walk past me. I flicked out my Kniebrecher and started to approach the two men. I heard a creak below my feet I looked back up to the two people turning around.

"Hey what was that?"

"Jay you son of a-"

"WHAT THE?"

I hit the first person in the knee, instantly breaking it. I jumped on his kneeling body, slamming his head into the ground, killing him. The other person had enough time to pull out a gun but thats when I put my finger on the back of my Kniebrecher. This shot a dust infused bullet into the guys brain, some of which got on my face.

"WHY ME?!" I yelled out loud as I wiped it off my face

At that moment I noticed that there was a few more guys going into a nearby dust shop. I looked inside and saw a few goons taking dust in some type of container. With some guy talking, to who I assume was the store owner. Out of the corner of my eye, still in the shop, I saw one of the goons trying to talk to a girl, about fifteen age same age as me, get turned around, I started to listen.

The girl in the red questioned adorably, " Hu?"

I ducked as one of the men looked towards me, he looked away so I looked back at the girl. She had a red hoodie, an obvious combat skirt that flowed around her skinny figure. As I continued to look at her she tackled the guy out of the window while I looked at her the goon was gone i just shook my head.

I sputtered in my thoughts 'who the hell is she?'

She looked right at me, winked and then took off towards the goons coming out of the store. Her semblance is most likely speed saying she's knocking each goon down is about three seconds.

The leader of group walked out of the store, "Red, nice to see you again, well time to say bye!" He then shot something out of his cane. I flicked out Kniebrecher and started to walk towards the leader. the smoke cleared and he wasn't there. Both me and this 'Red' looked up at a nearby building, he was climbing up a ladder. Red took off and jumped to the top while I split Kniebrecher into two and started to scale the wall.

Once i got to the top I heard, " End of the line Red, same for your boyfriend right there" He pointed to me and threw a fire dust shard. Then shot at it with his cane, as it was about to hit a mysterious lady blocked it.

"what the hell?" I mumbled, the lady shot me a glare then I passed out due to the heat of the fire that someone shot out of the transport.

I woke up and stood up to the same transport. I loaded Kniebrecher with a Ice dust shard and along with Red started to fire. Reds shell bounced off while my bullets hit the engine and froze it. The transport still had enough force to take off and retreat.

"You both could have gotten hurt you know!" The mystery lady said

I responded before Red, "If I must, I noticed while I was walking there were two guys that said they were going to set up a mobile radar, Does that mean anything?"

"Well… I don't know…" She got cut off as a older man walked in holding a cup of coffee and a Platter of cookies.

He walked up to Red and said, " Your have… Silver eye's" I thought that was pretty stupid to say that.

"uhhh yeah…" stuttered red.

Then he walked over to me, "and you Sir do you happen to go by Jay?"

I sat silently then responded, "oh uhh yeah thats what I go by" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well do you know who I am?" He then paced over to Red.

"Yeah you're Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon." Red said proudly.

"How would you two like to attend Beacon as students?"

At the same time Red and I yelled, "More than ever!"

"Welcome aboard then you two lovebirds", Red and I blushed at this. We both looked at each other then quickly turned away.

**ON AN AIRSHIP HEADING TO BEACON**

"So whats your real name Red?" I prodded the girl in the red cloak.

She twirled around, " Oh, hey Jay I go by Ruby but my full name is Ruby Rose do you have a last name?"

"No, I don't even have a name really people just call me Jay." I replied back looking out the window.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU." I turned around to see a familiar face.

"Hey, whats up Yang?" I winked at Ruby as she turned with Yang

"Jay, I thought you were fifteen" She then noticed that I winked at Ruby "Do you two know each other?"

"Well I am along with Re- I mean Ruby, I got moved up along with her after we kicked some a-" I didn't get to finish as some dude pushed me away and then threw up in a nearby trash can. "As I was saying we kind of know each other because I saw her beat up some people, blah, blah, blah. She can tell you if you want.

"You touch Ruby and you're going to DIE."

I flinched as she raised her Ember Celia, " Yeah, Yeah I know the drill Fire princess"

**AT INITIATION PLATFORMS READY TO LAUNCH**

"Well lets go you two I'm a bit rusty so don't think I can handle everything like I normally can." I yelled as students are getting launched off. Yang the punched me in the arm playfully.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" A flailing Jaune Arc screamed.

I then proceeded to wink at Ruby then I turned Invisible, Ruby then looked around for me Yang then explained what I did. My platform then launched me I turned around in mid air to see Ruby hit a bird, "Birdy NOO!" I chuckled a bit then turned over again, I saw a Jaune Arc get hit in the hoodie by a spear most likely belonging to Phyrra. Yang then slapped me across the head as she flew by. I landed with my luck in the middle of a Beowolf pack with a combat roll. I flicked out Kniebrecher and started to beat the closest Beowolf. When I finished killing all of the Beowolf's I remembered reading that there were teams of four but there were an odd amount people. I shoved the thought aside my body mainly took over as I walked to where the relics were.

**BACK AT BEACON WHEN TEAMS ARE BEING CREATED**

"Will the next two teams stay on stage please, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Beladona, The leader of team RWBY (RUBY) is… Ruby Rose." He then smiled and drank from his coffee. "The next team is Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie They will be called team JNPR (Juniper). The leader is Jaune Arc. Now will Jay please come up on stage?"

"Yeah, I'm going" I stood up with my back cracking I slowly started to walk up onto the stage but when Ozpin motioned for me to hurry up I teleported onto the stage.

"Well… will we give a big hand to Jay, because he is now the Leader of these two teams, he has shown that he can handle the entire first year class with your leadership skills." Ozpin then released everybody to their new dorms.

AT TEAM RWBY'S AND JNPR'S COMBINED DORM ROOM

I stood looking out of my teams dorm rooms, the day was a very bright I saw a always happy Nora bouncing around, an always calm Ren, who was just sitting there without a care in the world. I then looked in a nearby tree which had the sneaky Blake in it ready Ninja's of love. I thought I saw Blakes bow twitch, but it must be my imagination. To the right was a small pond that had Pyrrha and Jaune sitting close to each other on a bench, Pyrrha started to inch closer and closer to the unwary Jaune. Yang and Weiss were calmly talking to each other. For once they were not fighting for no apparent reason. I looked around and I didn't see Ruby, I just put it to the side and got up to go hang out with everybody. As I walked out I heard a struggle around the corner in a classroom, I flicked out Kniebrecher and peaked out around the corner. I gasped as I saw Ruby in undergarments Surrounded by Team CRDL (CARDINAL)

"Hey! Freaks get off her" I said as I walked up closer to them.

Cardin, the leader, responded " Who are you, her boyfriend"

I lunged at Cardin hitting him in the side of the head with Kniebrecher. He dropped the ground as Sky Charged at me without his weapon. I hit Sky's Knee cap, Smashing it to bits, then I closed Kniebrecher as the rest of team CRDL picked up Cardin and Sky then ran out of the classroom.

"Ruby are you ok?" I made sure I didn't talk too loud so I didn't scare her.

"y-y-y-yes I-I'm.. ok" tears slowly rolled down her red cheeks.

"Here" I helped her get into her clothes "What happened to you anyway Ruby?"

"W-well I-I was walking down the h-hallways to go see what y-you were doing." I wiped the tears off her face.

"Ok enough I'm going to take you back to our dorm room, ok?" she nodded quickly as I picked her up bridal style. I looked down at Ruby, she was asleep… again with tears rolling down her cheeks 'I ought beat Cardin up even more that I did' I opened up the door to our dorm room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER YOU FREAK!" Yang Instantly jumped out of her bed and started to run towards me, as she saw the bruises scattered around her sleeping body.

"Calm down Yang CRDL did this, I was about to go see what you guys were up to when I heard something that sounded like someone was struggling so i looked in and saw Ruby only in her undergarments" I took a deep breath to keep telling the story, " So I walked in bashed Cardin's head with Kniebrecher then took down Sky. After that the rest of them ran away. Right after I finished Yang ran across the hall, which was CRDL's dorm room all I heard was a slight 'NOOOO' then a big crash.

"Well let's have Yang have her fun for now, anyone up for some popcorn?" Everyone laughed at my comment on the situation. "No, I'm completely serious about the popcorn."

Ren, for the fifth time that I heard him talk, " I'm good for some popcorn"

Nora somehow ended up on top of me while I was saying on my bed, " PANCAKE!"

I sighed, "Yes Nora I can make you pancakes" The always bouncy girl ran around the room sixteen times before sitting back down. I continued to ask what everyone wanted because not everyone want popcorn like Ren and I.

BEACON MESS HALL

"Bon appetit" I Managed to say through the clatter of me placing down the twenty-two platters that I made. Fourteen of which went to Nora with my 'LIGHT-FLUFFY-GOLDEN-DELICIOUS PANCAKES~'

"mphhf" Ruby managed to say while her mouth was full of homemade Oreo cookies and milk. She swallowed the cookies, "Sorry, what are the plans tomorrow?" The two teams looked at Ruby with different faces.

"Well I need to report to Ozpin aft-' I looked down at my watch, " never mind I will see you guys later" I then waved at the two teams and walked off to Ozpin's office.

OUTSIDE OZPIN'S OFFICE

I tried to open the door, it was locked. I looked up a bit there was a note I carefully scanned the letter.

'Jay I have left Beacon for a few days Glynda will take care of everything, but I want YOU to take your two teams along with Velvet Scarlatina, As Well as her Partner Hannah Friedenswachter to go infiltrate an expected White Fang hideout you will have a transport pick you up at 4:45 PM good luck.'

I tore off the paper so no-one else could read the paper, I bounded for Velvet's room first. I knocked of the door three times before Velvet answered the door,

"Yes, what"s going on Jay?"

"You and Hannah are going on a mission with me so get ready" I turned but swore I saw Hannah running around chasing a flying mace. I shrugged it off and walked down to my teams dorm room. As soon as I entered everyone started to scramble about until everyone settled down.

"Okayyy~ well everyone get ready we're going on a mission.

Velvet and Hannah walked into the dorm room. "Okay, now that everyones here we can get ready Once everyone is done getting ready I will Make teams.

ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES LATER

I looked around to spot if both of my teams plus Velvet and Hannah were done getting ready for the attack, Blake and Velvet were reading Ninjas of Love, Ruby and Yang were wrestling, Weiss was bossing Jaune around as he did push ups, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were sitting down on my bed eating some pancakes at Nora's request. Velvet and Hannah were talking, I decided to change shirts. I peeled off the black and red shirt only to receive stares from both of the girls, I winked at both of them they both blushed in response. I put the shirt back on and called everyone over.

"Ok everyone there will be different teams, there is a paper posted on the door with the teams."

Everyone looked at the paper and started to read its contents.

Commander: Weiss

Co-Commander: Ren

Stealth: Blake, and Velvet

Demolitions: Nora, and Yang

Frontline: Juane, and Pyrrha

Assassination Troop: Jay, and Hannah

Scouting Team: Ruby

"Wait I'm the Commander?" Weiss blinked a few times.

"Yes Weiss you are the commander for this mission you will be keeping our troops in order making sure that we listen to what you say. So that means you can boss everyone around like you usually do."

"hmph" Weiss then walked out the door and started to walk to the ship waiting for us.

"Well lets get going"

5:32 Pm ABOVE SUSPECTED WHITE FANG HIDEOUT

"Everyone grab onto each other except for Weiss and Ren, I will be teleporting everyone to specific locations. Thanks to Ruby scouting ahead for us we know the outside layout." I talked the group through the plan. Weiss and Ren were getting set up on the Command consoles which had a holographic battlefield.

I started to could down, "Three, Two, One" Everything went black as Hannah and I were teleported into a small shack outside of a ladder that went to the top of the roof.

I looked over to Hannah she knew the drill, we looked out to see two White Fang guard. We waited for Weiss's order.

"Assassins, targets will be down in three." Weiss's voice cut out, on the count of three two shadowy figures sliced through both of the bodies leaving two corpses that Hannah dragged back to the shed. I motion for the roof and I got a nod in response. I shot a grappling hook out of Kniebrecher we heard a bang as I grabbed Hannah by the waist .

"You like holding me don't you Jay?" she said coyly, I just winked in response. We reached a vent and waited for a signal. I turned on my tablet so I could see the other teams points of view. First up was… Jaune, and it was pointed towards Pyrrha's breasts as they walked up to the main gate. Next… I thought, Nora, Yang and her were setting up explosives. Blake, was sitting in a tree with Velvet talking, waiting for orders. Hannah was staring at me… I looked over at Hannah she quickly turned away. Ruby was picking her nose… Ren was telling Jaune to get ready to move in the building.

"Ok Hannah get ready to assault when you hear an explosion, and knowing Nora it will be BIG."

"Ok all teams you will assault on the compound once you hear Nora's explosion which will be in thirty. Once you are in the compound I can't talk to you anymore, good luck all teams." Weiss vocalized to the groups.

"Hannah You ready for this?" I questioned as I polished Kniebrecher.

"More then I will ever be." Hannah shot a wink at me.

A huge explosion rumbled the entire compound making Hannah fall over, I caught her quickly she looked at me quickly then gave me a peck on my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Friends, as you can probably tell I'm new to writing fanfic but here is Chapter two of Conjuring of Vale. I will post a new chapter every few days or so. **_

As I dropped down into the compound from the vent, I saw two guards notice me, I rushed in smashing one White fangs arm into the side of his chest causing a horrible cracking sound. I flipped around to see the other guard holding Hannah as a hostage, pointing a gun to her head. She was trying to get out but to no avail.

"LET GO OF HER YOU FREAK" I screamed at the man

'**LET ME TAKE OVER' **A voice said in my head

'J-just don't hurt the girl' I pouted

I noticed my Aura flare a bright blood red as I teleported behind the guy, I put my hand on the gun pointing the gun at his stomach

His assistant that just walked in said, " You shoot him, and I shoot you in chest"

I slowly pulled the trigger, "NO, don't do it Jay its not worth your life!" Hannah said as she was getting disarmed "Sorry" is all I got out of my mouth when I put a bullet in the leader head. I hear a loud ring as I see Yang burst in with Nora blowing stuff up in the background "JAY NO!" I saw Yang punch a guy in his children and Hannah Kneeling over me when I blacked out from blood loss.

**IN JAY'S DREAM SCAPE **

'W-Where am I?'

'**YOUR FUTURE' **

I looked in front of me to see Hannah and I beating down hundreds White Fang. Then to Nora leading a bunch of explosive crazed Soldiers explosives going off all over the place as her men get slowly killed. The Image then switched to Pyrrha shooting White Fang with Jaune on the ground, bleeding heavily. Next to Ruby,Shot, who was laying next to a fiery landscape was a yellow scarf. Weiss was pushing her way towards what I assumed was where Hannah and I were.

'**THATS ENOUGH' **

I shot up in a medical field camp next to the blown up White Fang compound. I looked around instantly seeing Hannah laying next to my bed, I looked around and spotted a button that is used to call a nurse I hesitantly pushed it. A nurse shot into the room

"WHAT IS IT?" she yelled " wha?" she spotted me sitting up then she turned around and walked out. Both teams RWBY and JNPR

"He's awake!" yelled a bubbly Nora, I chuckled at her happiness "Hey there guys."

After I spent an hour talking to everyone and telling them what happened with Hannah and me, also explaining the voice i heard in my head that took control over my body. Yet I noticed that I still had control over my bodies mind.

"Ruby already went back to Beacon and told Ozpin what happened, we were all amazed at how fast your aura healed you wound on your chest." Weiss commented while flicking through her scroll, most likely to see how the battle went.

"Oh, how long was I out up until now?" I asked looking worriedly at Hannah's sleeping figure.

"You've been out for four days now, the nurse said it would be amazing of you even wake up after something like that." Someone remarked from the doorway. All of the team members looked at the doorway to see Ozpin. "Well all of you should come outside and board the transport back to Beacon, but Jay you will be staying in Hannah's dorm until I say so. Velvet is an amazing healer both will take care of you." Everyone nodded and walked out of the medical tent.

I decided to wake up Hannah, " Hey Hannah wake up sleepy head" I said calmly

"But mom, five more minutes." I sighed, so I picked up Hannah and started out the door to get on the transport heading to Beacon. When I reached the transport everyone looked at me while I held Hannah bridal style.

"Awww Soooo cute~" Nora bounced around a slumped over Ren "Are you two together not like together like me and Ren but together-together?"

"Nora, stop if you didn't notice she was asleep when Jay woke up" Ren somehow managed to get all of us to hear while he was chewing on a cookie.

Hannah moved slightly and she cracked her eye's looking up into my eye's, " What, where am I?" she asked while rubbing her eye's.

"Well I woke up and we were leaving so I had to pick you up and carry you to the transport." I responded coyly.

"WAIT Y-Your awake?" I nodded slowly to make sure I didn't get a headache with Nora screaming in the background. "The nurses said it would be amazing if you ever woke up again."

"Yup I'm awake we're about to land at Beacon, I will be staying with you and Velvet until I'm fully healed." I scratched my head as I didn't know the exact reason beside Velvet being a good healer.

Hannah blushed hearing that I would be staying with her, "Well Velvet and I will make sure that you will be as good as new when you're released from staying with us.

**IN TEAM JSH'S (JOSH) DORM**

"Well do you guys want t-hmphsh" I tried to say when a spoonful of soup when into my mouth. " Its nice getting fed but try to let me finish talking first please."

"Oh sorry Jay what do you want to go do then?" Hannah apologized then shot a wink right at me.

"Well I was thinking on taking you girls down to the weapon store to see if they have any modifications you would like." I just started to polish my dress shoes that were covered in marks.

Both Hannah and Velvet then charged up to me, "reallyyourgoingtotakeustogetmodificationsforourweapons?' I blinked in response to their fast talking.

"Uh yeah I'll take you guys." I responded

"How can you afford the modifications anyway?" Hannah said as she grabbed her weapon. I pulled out a Unlimited Lien card that I've been keeping with me.. "Wait how?" I just shook my head.

**AT VALE WEAPON STORE **

I looked around the store spotting plenty of different weapons including scythes, a double barreled shotgun that shoots broadsword blades. I looked around seeing a baton section there were many different upgrades that I could add to it: A boomerang feature, exploding feature, and the most interesting upgrade; a further extension to the frame of the baton. I literally started to drool. As I walked over to the Lien register a giddy Hannah slammed into my front while Velvet was right behind her with some type of box in her hands.

"Jay~" she sang while giving me the cutest puppy dog eye's I have ever seen. "Yes Hannah?"

"Could I have this Aura transferer that make my aura explode when it hits something?~" I sighed

"Yes Hannah you can have that upgrade, and Velvet you can have your's too" They both cheered as they charged up to the man at the counter, who looked like he was stuck in the 70's.

"What would all three of you like today?" He looked at our choices, "So the young man will have a XT62 extension?" I nodded and handed him my weapon. "You young lady with have the Xplosiv Aura Radiator?" Hannah also nodded and gave the old man her weapon, which he raised an eyebrow at. 'And the lady with the Rabbit ears will have…" he stopped talking as Velvet handed him the weird box, along with her own box. "Uh N-no charge necessary" He then hurriedly adjusted our weapons adding in the modification that we chose. "Here you guys go have a wonderful day!" we waved after we started to walk out of the shop.

"Was it weird or did he start acting weird when I gave him my weapon?" Velvet asked shyly

"Well I have no idea, but look at this beauty that I bought when you guys ran to the weapon store." I pointed out a Motorbike that had a mainly black body, along with red trims.

Both Hannah and Velvet blushed and looked down, " Where am I going to sit?" Hannah managed to say.

I climbed on the bike then patted the area in front of me. " Right here Velvet will be on the back, and if she wants to be a dare devil she can stand on the bars, which are on the side of the bike" I then looked at Velvet, who was shaking her head rapidly. " Ok get on girls." Both of the girls got on my bike. When I hit the gas both Hannah and Velvet held as tight as they can onto me.

**ONE HOUR LATER AT THE FRONT OF BEACON **

"Vel, you awake back there?" I turned around to see a Velvet leaning on me " I guess I have to carry both of you" I grabbed Velvet and sat here on my right shoulder making her put her arms around my neck. I then grabbed Hannah and proceed to carry her bridal style into the Beacon. 'I wonder where everyone is?' I slowly walked into the dorm corridor only to see Ruby peak her head in and out of Their dorm room. 'Well I might want to go see what teams RWBY and JNPR are up to.' I then walked up to the dorm room door and knocked. A moment later a red faced Weiss answered the door. "What did you do to them?" The bossy girl said.

"Well I took them to the weapon shop in Vale and on the way back here they fell asleep" I said rapidly so I didn't get the rage of the Ice Queen.

"Well go ahead and take them back to their dorm I'll see you tomorrow" She then slammed the door in my face. I walked down to Velvet's and Hannah's dorm room. I slowly opened the door, walked in and set down down Hannah in her bed, I then walked over to Velvets bed and set her down, tucking her in, I looked around noticing that there were only two bed's. I sighed and started to lay on the ground. "Hey, Jay you can sleep with me if you want" she said coyly, "Its way warmer than being on the cold, hard floor."

I then looked at Hannah, she was on her side facing towards me, "Fine just don't get too frisky while I sleep" I slowly got up walking to Hannah's bed. She then pulled me down onto the bed where she cuddled up to me, Instantly falling back to sleep. 'Well then, I better get some rest for tomorrow I feel like it's going to be a big day.' I then drifted into my dream world.

**IN JAY'S DREAM WORLD**

'This again?' I looked behind me to see a image; what I assumed was my future like last time.

I saw Ren getting tackled by a White Fang member after being disarmed by him. Ruby was fending off thousands of Beowolf's. Velvet was tending to the wounded, while Yang protected the entrance of the dorm room. I then saw Hannah get shot by a man with what I remember as Wilt and Blush. 'Adam' I thought.

"**OK THATS ENOUGH FOR TODAY"**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well another chapter done, I won't have the BlakexVelvet till a bit later. I have been asked personally if I have copied the Baton from Kyle in the story; A Fools Dream, for your information I'm not stealing anything from anyone. Everything this I write just pops up in my head here and there. I would like some recommendations for official teams that the rest of the Students will be. without further blabbing from me here you go!_**

I shot up like a speeding bullet as I woke up from my slumber "Well good morning sleepyhead" I looked over to see Hannah changing, I blushed quickly turning away from her figure. "Don't worry you don't need to be embarrassed I'm fine with you seeing me like this." I roll back over and started to get up. "Yes you can look at me while I'm changing, but~ there is a fee." She proceeded to push me back onto her bed, she stood over me while still in her undergarments. "You like what you see don't you?~" I slowly turned my head to Velvet who was watching the scene unfold, when my head got turn back to facing upwards. "She is not going to help you out of this Jay~" I tried to speak but then realized that I couldn't, I slapped my head remembering that Velvet could make it so people couldn't talk. "Well lets get down to what you want~"

**SMALL LEMON NOW ACTIVE **

Hannah then started to slowly take off her black and white bra, leaving her chest exposed to the elements, and more important, me. She then reached down to my hand pulling it up to her small yet perfect domes. I naturally started to fondle with one, she started to softly moan with pleasure, she then started to reach down to my pants when we heard an explosion from outside of Beacon. I quickly pushed Hannah off of me so I could get up.

**LEMON DONE**

I, Finally able to talk, "Finally, Velvet you go down to RWBY's and JNPR's dorms make sure they're alright, and Hannah put your clothes on and follow me." I then picked up my baton and charged outside of my dorm room I looked down to where the stairwell was to get to the ground floor was, I saw Ren getting surrounded by White Fang, slowly getting Injured from fight all of them. I started to run down to where Ren was but then got pulled back from where I was standing, I turned to see Hannah fending off…. "Adam" I flicked out my what was my two foot baton, which is now five feet. "What are you doing here Adam?" I said while defecting Adam's sword that was shot at Hannah,

"Dealing with pests." I then flared up my aura when I heard someone coming and got hit in the back, I turned around and bashed the White Fang in the stomach. I brought my foot out and kicked him in his, now kneeling bodies head. I looked back at Hannah to see her get disarmed, I started to run at Adam, Literally leaving a trail of fire behind me, time seemed to slow down as I saw Adam sheath Wilt and Blush. 'Boom' I winced as I saw Hannah get shot in the chest, "YOU BASTARD!" I Drained most of my aura into one strike, I started to swing at Adam when I quickly noticed Nora running over to Ren's fallen body and start crying. I continued my swing hitting Adam right in the shoulder. Hit after hit Adam's aura began to flicker on and off, each time I hit my swings became more powerful. Adam then fell onto his knees due to aura exhaustion. I backed up putting my finger on the button that shoots a bullet. "Any last words Adam?"

"Go get a life you scumbag!" I then held the button on the back of my baton, charging up all the seven remaining bullets into one. A shot rang out through the hallways, when Nora heard the shot she looked over at me, her eye's still teared up, she then started to run towards me. Nora slammed into me with the power of Montey, pushing me back, "Sniff… H-H-he's d-d-dead… Sniffle" I didn't respond I just patted her back. "Why w-was it him?"

"Nora can you let go I need to take Hannah to Velvet for treatment." I Managed to say as emotions started to catch up to me. "Y-yes I c-can I'm coming with though." I nodded and started to pick up Hannah, I checked her pulse. Her pulse was faint, I knew that I needed to get her to Velvet.

**TEAM RWBY'S AND JNPR'S ROOM**

After having Nora fight through at least two-hundred White Fang, we finally reached the dorm room where Velvet was treating the wounded. I noticed Yang fighting squads of White Fang. I motioned for Nora to go help her. I continued into the dorm room to see Velvet running back and forward tending to the wounded. Blake was looking out the window scouting for injured. "Jay? I-is that Hannah?" Velvet pointed to the limp body in my arms. "Yes, it is she got shot by who I remember as…" I choked for a moment before continuing "Adam…" As soon as I said his name Blake turned around and looked at me.

"A-Adam? where is he?" She asked quietly. "In the hallway" I responded seeing her run out of the dorm room. I handed Hannah over to Velvet, she quickly checked her pulse. "I'm going out to go help other's, okay?" Velvet just continued to work on Hannah, I walked up to the window, about to jump, then an explosion rocked Beacon making me fall out of the window. I landed on my feet, I noticed some beowolf's surrounding someone. I picked up a red aura grenade from someones hand. I pulled the pin, quickly tossing it at the closest beowolf, it blew a massive hole in the Beowolf pack opening a hole to the person, who I identified as Ruby, I ran into the middle of the horde. I grabbed Ruby and jumped out of the pack. My tablet then rang, I looked to see it was Ozpin, I had Ruby answer it as we flew through the air. "Ruby, tell Jay to get the the landing pad" I then landed on the roof right behind Ozpin. He turned around pointing his cane at us. "Oh, I see you're here. Well get on board were leaving to a compound outside of Vale in the nearby mountains." I carried Ruby into the transport placing her on a seat. "Ok now… wait where's Ren?" Ozpin asked unaware of what happened to him. Nora then bursted into tears having Blake wipe them off for her.. "Oh I see, we're leaving then" I looked around the ship to see who survived and who wasn't injured; Ruby, Yang, Blake, Velvet, Pyrrha. Next I identified anyone who I knew that were injured: Cardin, Sky, Nora (Emotionally) Jaune, Hannah, Weiss. Last I looked around to see who was missing or died: Ren, both of Cardin's other teammates, Glynda, Prof. Peach. I sighed seeing all the injured or missing.

"Jay are you ok?" I looked over at Pyrrha to see if she asked the question.

"I'm fine" I lied looking away at Hannah for a moment then looked back at Pyrrha. "Ok I'm not fine the person that I've been taking care of is most likely going to die, right in front of my eye's. Plus its my fault for her getting injured" I then got up and looked out one of the clear windows.

"Nope" I heard.

"What?"

"Nope" I then identified who was talking, "Ruby, it's my fault by getting distracted by one White Fang soldier, and taking too long to take care of him."

"No, Jay you didn't ki- I mean Injure her it was.. uh who did it?" I sighed "It was Adam, my partner when I was in the White Fang." We all looked over to see Blake a dark corner of the ship, cleaning her blade of blood.

"Yeah, when she got shot, Adam disarmed her, sheathed Wilt and Blush the shot her in the chest." I told the group of students. " Adam and I then dueled for a while, until I weakened his aura to where he collapsed onto the ground." Everyone continued to listen intensly, even Ozpin. " I then charged up my remaining seven bullets into one and…" Blake then started to sniffle a bit, Velvet ran over to her and started to comfort her. " then I shot him, the shot was so loud that Nora, who was weeping over Ren, noticed me and charged at me then put me into the most painfullest hug I have ever been in." Nora just sat there staring at Hannah, who was for the most part healed because of Velvets excellent healing abilities.

As the transport, that Initially brought us to Beacon, lifted up I looked outside to see what Beacon was looking like, most of the place was either; on fire, blown up, or smoldering. I noticed that there was a bright blinking red light, place smack dab in the middle of Beacon. 'Guys. we might have a problem…" I pointed to the blinking light in Beacon. "Pilot you might~ want to speed up." The transport the started to speed up to a amazing speed.

"Its going to explode~" Nora smiled and clapped, the first time hearing her talk sense Rens passing. She then went back to being

"W-what's-going on?" I turned to see Hannah starting to lean upwards. "no-no Hannah lay down." Velvet calmly said, yet I still could tell there was fear in her voice. I walked over to Hannah, placing my hand on her forearm. "Hannah I'm going to pick you up and take you to the window okay?" She proceeded to faintly say yes. After getting her to the window I heard a gasp from Velvet who was standing next to me. " Well guys say your final goodbyes to Beacon…" I held my arm steady around Hannah's back, while she had her arm around my neck. " Three." Ozpin set down his coffee, to what I assume was to pay his respects . "Two." Hannah started to grip my neck harder, pulling her other arm around my chest. I did the same putting my right arm around her. "One." We stared at Beacon, a small implosion started the chain reaction. I felt Hannah put her head into my chest so I put my head down with her, I started to pet her brown, long hair. All of my fellow teammates, no my family, started to sniffle and cry. I heard a distant explosion, looking back I saw no Beacon remaining only rubble here and there. "I-I have no clue what to say about this event." stuttered Weiss. I started to lead Hannah back to where she sat originally.

"Well I might want to show you guys something about my past… Everyone gather around and hold each others hands." Everyone listened to what I said and pulled into a circle. " I will be taking you to my past life, no-one is able to interact with anything that I show." I then pulled everyone into my dark past life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, I had life to do, and well I've had so much Ideas for this story that I haven't decided what to do but I will start writing, I haven't gave up yet, or... yeah...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here you guys go just a Minor teaser for whats to come **

**"****Gah" I became unfocused as something important was bothering me. **

**Everyone looked around in concern as they were sucked out of the dark world that was once my life. "Wait what just hap- Oh my." Velvet started to say but when she looked over at me I was glowing a dark black haze. **

**"****G-guys just stay away for the moment I will be fine in a mom-" I was interrupted as Ozpin spoke up. " Don't bother telling them why, we are here at the compound .**

**"****Yeah I get to kick some ass!" Yang punched her firsts together activating her signature weapons. Ozpin just glared at her for a moment, then looked away at the landing pad. The landing pad was surrounded by many people, I noticed that there was one person standing in front of everyone else. The dropship initially bounced off the ground but then returned to landing onto the ground. Ozpin whispered something to the pilots, both of the doors on each side of the dropship then opened. **

**"****Welcome to The Compound, this will be your residence until we send you out, furthermore you will not be leaving this place unless you are given a mission that requests so." I eyed the lady who was telling us what to do. "You, do you have a problem with me telling what to do?" I looked around, there was no-one that was behind me so it was obvious that she was talking to me.**

**"****Uh, no ma'am, but I will have trouble if Ozpin doesn't tell me to listen to you." Ozpin then gave me a thumbs up showing that I will have to listen to her. **

**"****Well my name is Lizzy Aufgeregt, nice to meet you." She shot her hand out in front of me. I sighed and agreed to shake her hand. " What is your name?"**

**"****Well my friends call me Jay, I don't have a real name." I noticed Hannah struggling a bit to keep her self up, I walked over to her placing her arm around my shoulder. " You need to take it easy, you're injured let me take you to the medical ward." **

******"****But I feel fine, I can stand up by myself." Hannah let go of me instantly falling to the ground. I just picked her back up raising her back up to my level. " Hehe, I guess I'm not ready to stand up yet.**


End file.
